


Bastet and Little Daniel: Trying to Deck the Halls

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [24]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No warningsDisclaimer: I wished upon a star once. Yup! You guessed it... still don't own 'em. Ha!(Telepathy between Daniel and Bastet will be in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel: Trying to Deck the Halls

_The O'Neill residence_

Bastet hissed as she jumped out of the way from another colorful projectile. Staring up at the house, where Jack was trying to string the lights, she heard Teal'c's words to the other man.

"O'Neill, I suggest we take them down and check that the bulbs are secure as they seem to be falling out."

Glaring at his friend, Jack had to agree that perhaps he should have checked the string of lights beforehand. "All right, let's do it." When they were both back on their feet again, he heard his neighbor from across the street called out to him.

" _Jack! Need some help? I'm all done with mine and can lend you a hand or two!_ " Nate jokingly first held up one hand and then the other.

Jack was a stubborn man though. Having the big guy here should have been enough and he didn't want to give Nate the impression that an Air Force Colonel couldn't handle a simple string of lights. _"Thanks for the offer but I've got my friend here for that! Your display though looks terrific!"_

 _"Yeah, thanks! If only I could have gotten my two older boys to help me! But we can't ask for miracles that won't happen,_ " smiling sheepishly, Nate waved at them. " _Good luck!_ "

When a bundle of white fur wrapped itself around his legs, Jack looked down and noticed Bastet blinking up at him. "Hey. Didn't see ya there. Your snowy self blends in perfectly with the white stuff." Wishing he could speak to her the way his kid could, Jack wondered if she were cold and needed to go back inside. Then it hit him, as he took in all the scattered bulbs on the ground. "You didn't get hit with any of 'em did ya?" Well Bastet didn't seem to be hurt anywhere and she wasn't mewling with pain. Maybe it was a good thing he couldn't hear her thoughts. They made a poor showing of decorating the outside so far, making a sad impression on the alien cat.

Poking his head out the door, Daniel shivered. " _Bastet! Come inside! It's too cold for you!_ " he yelled out.

Bastet glanced at her small human and then back at Jack. " _Child, your father's attempts to light up the outside are not going well._ "

Waving his cat's concerns away, Daniel chuckled. " _This happens every Christmas. Don't worry they'll get the job done._ " Watching his dad check the bulbs, he tried not to let his amusement show. " _Hopefully by day's end._ " Then, noticing at least ten or more lights scattered on the snow, he figured more supplies were need. "Dad, I'll go get the extra bulbs from the attic."

"Thanks, kiddo. Guess I made a bit of a mess."

"That's what you get for trying to deck the halls." Giggling openly now, before he closed the door behind him, Daniel's clear, young voice could be heard singing. " _Deck the hall with boughs of holly, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! 'Tis the season to be jolly, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_ "

Jack had been mildly amused as the munchkin had begun singing. Then snorted when lady 'B' made a beeline for the door to follow his son back inside. He really couldn't blame the cat. She was probably fed up as a target for the loose bulbs. Jack bet that right this minute the feline was getting another history lesson.

++++

_Inside the house_

" _What is that tune your singing, little one?_ " Following the boy up the steps to the attic, Bastet decided she liked the song.

Daniel continued warbling, even after reaching the attic to dig through mounds of boxes, until finding the extra lights dad needed. " _Well 'Deck the Halls' is a classical Christmas, yuletide, and New Years' carol._ " Kicking the door shut behind him, he went back downstairs. " _The music is Welsh dating back to the sixteenth century and belongs to a winter carol called 'Nos Galan'._ "

Putting the boxes down, Daniel went to get his coat, hat and gloves. Even though he enjoyed the season, he didn't like the cold weather that came along with it. " _Now the English lyrics, which were penned by the Scottish musician Thomas Oliphant in 1862. 'Deck the Halls' is originally an ode to the preparations of Christmas and the celebration of Jesus' birth._ "

" _I find your Earth culture of major interest,_ " remarked Bastet. Listening to the child continue to sing, she wished she could join him and said so.

" _I'd be the only one to hear you but what the heck. I'll go through the rest of the song for you and feel free to jump in whenever you want to._ " Smiling, Daniel watched Bastet's ears twitching as he finished belting out the carol. " _Fill the mead cup, drain the barrel, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Troul the ancient Christmas carol, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! See the flowing bowl before us, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Strike the harp and join the chorus, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_ "

Pausing, to open the front door, Daniel let Bastet go out first. " _Follow me in merry measure, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! While I sing of beauty's treasure, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Fast away the old year passes, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Hail the new, ye lads and lasses! Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Laughing, quaffing all together, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Heedless of the wind and weather, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_ "

++++

Jack and Teal'c realized something was up when Danny came back out. The little boy kept breaking up with laughter between choruses.

Teal'c studied the cat closely as Bastet swung her head back and forth, then began bobbing it up and down. "I believe she is singing along with young Daniel."

Laughing for all he was worth, Jack struggled to keep a straight face. " _Oh man!_ What I'd give to hear that. "Shame they couldn't take it on the road, eh, 'T'?"

"I do not believe they need too, O'Neill."

"You're probably right, big guy." Climbing up the ladder again, Jack secured the string of lights again. Still, he bet old Saint Nick would have loved a video of the kid and 'her highness' warbling for all they were worth.

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
